mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Category:Featured Article Templates *Category:Featured Articles *Mafia I - 5 **Salieri Crime Family used in 26 **Thomas Angelo - used in 1 **Paulie - used in 31 **Lost Heaven - used in 10 *Mafia II - 9 **Joe Barbaro - used in 23 **Charlies Service and Repair - used in 25 **Joe's apartment - used in 29 **Cossack - used in 8 **Family album - used in 28 **Marty Santorelli - used in 6 **The Story of Frankie Potts used in 9 **Swift cola - used in 11 **Vengel's - used in 15 *Mafia III - 12 **Lincoln Clay - used in 3 **Vito Scaletta - used in 2 **Bourbon City Blinder - used in 27 **Lincoln Clay Case File - used in 5 **New Bordeaux Tribune - used in 7 *Applicable to all games - 5 **Mafia Series Timeline - used in 30 **Cultural References - used in 24 **Boss - used on 12 **Military - used in 4 **The Mafia Trivia Mafia *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was assassinated in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 8 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was friends with Mafia II's Frank Vinci? Click here to find out. - used in 6 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character raced in and won the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix? Click here to find out. - used in 4 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia series building's name was inspired after a famous Hollywood Mafia film? Click here to find out. - used in 27 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia Series game involved a UFO sighting? Click here to find out. - used on 12 Mafia II *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What real life person appeared as a character in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - Used in 23 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character was a master safe-cracker and counterfeiter? Click here to find out. - used in 25 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character prides himself on his likeness to actor Humphrey Bogart? Click here to find out. - used in 9 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' In what Mafia II DLC mission were you awarded a custom hot rod for winning a fist fight? Click here to find out. - used in 30 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Empire Bay landmark was modeled after Los Angeles City Hall? Click here to find out. - used in 10 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II voice actor has well over 600 acting credits to their name? Click here to find out. - used in 2 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character only appeared as a corpse in the game? Click here to find out. - used in 31 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character's nickname is "Rat Soap"? Click here to find out. - used in 3 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which British rock band inspire the name of a chapter in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 26 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia series character was offered the position of caporegime if he killed Vito Scaletta? Click here to find out. - used in 7 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character earned a living as a strikebreaker at the Empire Bay docks back in 1916? Click here to find out. - used in 5 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What major league baseball team calls Empire Bay home? Click here to find out. - used in 29 --12 to here-- Mafia III *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia Series character has appeared in all three Mafia games? Click here to find out. - used in 24 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What is the signature alcoholic beverage of New Bordeaux? Click here to find out. - used in 1 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia series soundtrack musician died at the age of 26 when their plane crashed into a Wisconsin lake? Click here to find out. used in 11 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which New Bordeaux eatery did food columnist Bill Eakin say serves the most potent Bourbon City Blinder he's ever had? Click here to find out. - used in 15 prohibition *Need a trivia question for 28 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' Template Article text goes here. '[[|'''Read more]] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Read other featured pages']]''' ---- Trivia text goes here. ---- Category:Featured Article Templates Note from Q&A's *postcards are from Leo *Take-downs, dozens, lethal and non lethal, brutal, *delray hollow, Lincolns home, where he's from *no clothing changes (at least not now?) *can build fleet of cars *still calling them underbosses *will have to kill underbosses if they go against you. based on decisions you make in game. How to handle death on wiki? *game will answer Joe's fate. Must spend time with Vito to get it. *will fill in Vito's time between games as well. *case files are present day. *Vito sidelined by Italian mob. *No gas stations needed. *Police will be tough, opening fire on them will mostly result in death. Burke gives access to police dispatcher to call off the cops. *CCR will be in soundtrack *system will detect temp of tires and its effect on tire squeals and sounds *9 city districts plus bayou *frisco fields wealthy district *can drive boats, regular and fan boats *Movie inspirations: second half of goodfellas, cocaine cowboys, documentary. *Sit downs: where Lincoln assigns districts to his underbosses *Rocket and grenade launchers in game *no mac release *will only side activities/jobs that further Lincoln's pursuit of building up his empire *pre-orders for consoles has additional stuff. xbox = avatar PS4 = theme *9 people in charge of 9 districts *3 capos in marcano family, 2 bothers and one close (friend or relative?) *Dixie mob *now they're calling them lieutenants *can bribe associate at phone company to make sure calls about your crimes don't get placed *Vito finds out what happened to Joe? hasn't known himself? *used full body motion capture to act out cut scenes *uncle lou voice actor was in Friday night lights check IMDB *over 100 licensed songs. everything from all trailers and gameplay videos are def in game. *can get attacked by gators and can feed dead bodies to them *full day/night cycle, weather effects peoples behavior and car handling will be hurricanes *bobby Kennedy assassination *will have very in depth backstories for all three underbosses *underbosses don't really like one another * Andy Wilson https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1167368139949977/ Haden Blackman https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168111363208988/ Matthias Worch https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168718129814978/ Bill Harms https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1171182589568532/ Category:Site Administration